


Unappreciated

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [51]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Ian always complains that Mickey doesn't show Ian how he feels but everytime Mickey tries Ian doesn't seem to notice.OrFive times Mickey shows Ian he loves him and the one time Ian notices.





	1. Chapter 1

"So how is domestic life with Mickey Milkovich?" 

Ian shrugs. "Good." 

Lip exhales the smoke through his nose and turns to look at Ian. "Something's wrong." 

Ian stretches out his legs so he's the leaning on his elbows. They're seated on the Gallagher porch sharing a cigarette and having a heart to heart. 

"Nah. Not really." Ian says. "It's just..." He breathes. "Sometimes I wish Mickey wasn't so scared to show me he cares, you know?" 

Lip scoffs. "Still? You live together what's his deal?"

Ian taps Lip's thigh twice before getting up. "It's fine. He loves me and I know he loves me. That's all that matters." 

Lip doesn't say anything and Ian doesn't want him to. It sucks sometimes and he wishes Mickey would show him more often that he does love him. But it is what it is and Ian believes Mickey will get there on his own time. He won't let it bother him too much. 

Mickey is the love of his life and they live in a nice cosy apartment together, Ian is happy. So the fact that Mickey finds it hard to show him how he feels it's not a big deal. 

It's fine. 

 

                            **°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°**

 

**1**

Ian comes home exhausted and mad. Mickey watches him from where he's seated on the couch with his feet on the table. He looks on as the redhead removes his jacket angrily and tosses it into the air clearly not caring where it lands. Ian walks into their kitchen, comes out with a beer then drops next to Mickey with a huff. 

"I'm I gonna get a kiss?" Mickey asks his frowning boyfriend. 

"Sorry." Ian mumbles before pecking Mickey on the cheek. 

It's not what Mickey was hoping for but Ian is upset so he allows it. 

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" 

"It's fine." Ian replies. "I'm fine." Shit, Mickey didn't know a beer could be drunk violently. 

He chews on his bottom lip preparing himself on how to get out of Ian what's bothering him. Sometimes after work Ian will get like this. He will come home angry and will refuse to tell Mickey why. Then after and an hour, maybe half hour he will perk back up again and Mickey will get his jovial boyfriend back. But now he's tired of dealing with angry pouting Ian practically everyday after work. So taking a deep breath he sits on his right leg and turns his body so he can face Ian. 

"Come on Ian, what's wrong?" He takes the hand not holding the beer. "Talk to me." He probes softly. 

Ian sniffs and rubs a hand across his mouth. "It's just... I'm sick of taking the L and two buses to and from work. But i know how much you love this neighborhood and this house so like I said, it's fine." He lifts the hand Mickey's holding and kisses the back of Mickey's. "I'm fine." He repeats before standing up. "Gonna go get changed." 

Mickey watches Ian walk away thoughtfully. His boyfriend is not wrong. Ian has brought up moving once or twice but Mickey turned down the suggestion because like Ian said he really does like where they live now. 

The apartment is cheap, the neighborhood is still in the ghetto, the apartment building is well hidden, they're close to their families back in the South side and Mickey doesn't know how to move to the North side without feeling like a sell out. Plus they've been living here for a year and a half now. Mickey is comfortable and he's not big on change. 

But Ian is upset and he's gonna keep getting upset until they get a car -which is not possible at the moment- or until they move. The second option is the most doable. And Mickey loves and cares about his boyfriend. It seems only fair if he gives in. Ian's job does bring in the most money after all. So he gets up too and walks down the hallway and into their bedroom. He finds Ian putting on one of Mickey's sweats before pulling on Mickey's white tank. He leans on the door and takes in his sexy as fuck boyfriend in his clothes. A wave of emotion hits him and he finds himself moving forward to wrap an arm around Ian's waist. 

"I don' know why you like these sweats. They don't reach your ankles." Mickey chuckles. 

"I like them. They feel nice." Ian says still facing the other way as he closes their closet doors. 

"I love you, you know that?"

Ian grins and turns around in his arms. "Me too. So much." He says before pecking Mickey on the lips.

Mickey sighs deeply before burying his face in Ian's freckled neck. "Okay." 

Ian puts his hands under Mickey's shirt and starts caressing his back. "Okay what?" He smiles before putting both hands inside Mickey's sweats and cupping his butt cheeks. 

"Okay we can move."

Ian pulls back to look at Mickey. "What?" 

Mickey steps away so he can sit on their bed. He pulls Ian with him. "Been thinking about it. And you're right. There's no need for you to go through what you do everyday just because I hate change." 

"Mick, we don't have to. I know I like to bitch sometimes but..." 

"No." Mickey interrupts firmly. "We're moving and that's fucking final." 

Ian exhales loudly and Mickey can see the relief in the green eyes. It makes the brunette happy about his decision. "Thank you." Ian whispers before straddling Mickey's lap. "Thank you." He repeats before pushing Mickey back on their bed. "Thank you." 

Mickey laughs. "Shut up." 

He prevents Ian from thanking him again by pulling him down by the neck and kissing him. 

He loves Ian. The sacrifice is worth it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey did love their previous location but he loves their new apartment just as much. Ian picked it out and for Mickey's sake he didn't exaggerate. He chose a nice cozy condo that surprisingly doesn't make him feel out of place and Mickey finds himself settling in real quick. 

Also there's the fact that it's their own place, just the two of them so really at the end of the day it doesn't matter as long as he gets to live happily with his ginger boyfriend.

“You like?” Ian asks as soon as they're done organizing the house and putting everywhere where it supposed to be.

Mickey looks around their living room and nods. He then turns back to Ian who's looking at him, curiously awaiting his answer. Mickey walks towards him with a smile. Ian is right here with him. He wouldn’t have it any other way. “I don’ like it Ian, I love it.”

Ian sighs happily and ducks his head when Mickey cups his cheek. He was honestly scared Mickey wouldn’t like the place and he was ready to move back. Anything to make his boyfriend happy. Mickey will always be priority one when it comes to Ian. “Wanna christen the apartment? I am totally in love with our kitchen counter.” He suggests before lifting a chuckling Mickey into his arms and heading towards the said counter.

 

                          **°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°**

 

**2**

Ian leaves his therapist’s office pouting. Mickey chuckles and grabs his boyfriend’s waist so he can plant a soft kiss on his cheek as they leave the building. Ian pushes him away playfully but the pout stays in place.

“I honestly don’t know why you’re surprised. You know you’re not supposed to drink on your meds.”

“Still.”

“I know.” Mickey replies. “But it's for the best though, right?”

“I guess.” Ian says with a heavy sigh, accepting his fate. “No more alcohol for me.”

.

A week after, Ian finds Mickey pouring a bottle of Jack Daniels down the drain. He rushes forward and grabs Mickey's hand before taking the almost empty bottle from him. “Mick what the hell? This shit is fucking expensive!” he turns to their cupboards but doesn’t find the other two. What the hell? They had just upgraded to the new shit and now Mickey is wasting them? He gets angrier when he finds the two empty bottles are indeed in the trash can. “Really Mickey? You know how much…” he pauses and takes a deep breath. “Why?”

Mickey shrugs. “I quit.”

Ian scoffs. “Really? You quit.”

Mickey avoids Ian's eyes and heads over to the living room but Ian is right on his heels. Mickey quiting alcohol? In what world! “Can’t a guy quit drinking without getting the third fucking degree?” Mickey scoffs. “I don’t feel like drinking anymore. It happens. Just because I've drinking all my life doesn’t mean…” he pushes his tongue against his cheek then looks at his boyfriend. “I just don’ wanna drink anymore Ian.”

Ian frowns but doesn’t say anything. Instead he looks at his boyfriend for a few seconds before heading over to the kitchen. With a heavy heart, Ian uncaps the bottle and pours the remainder in the sink.

Mickey shakes his head and reaches for the remote. He switches on the TV and looks towards the direction of the kitchen. Mickey doesn’t want to drink anymore. And if that’s because his boyfriend can't drink, then he's allowed. Ian never needs to know it's for solidarity.

 

                          **°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°**

**3**

It's the fourth of July and there's a party at The Alibi back in the South side. While Ian is excited about it even though he won't be able to drink, Mickey is dreading it. 

 Mickey hates the Gallaghers. 

Or more specifically the two older ones. Ian loves his family, so they visit at least twice a week. Mickey can't stand going there. They always give him a hard time, and he hates them but he tries to tolerate them as much as possible because of Ian. As soon as they get to the Gallagher house Mickey is always subtly checking for the time, wondering at what time Ian plans on leaving. 

He tries not to make it obvious that he hates it there so Ian has never really picked up on it. So today is one of those weekends.  Especially since it's to celebrate this holiday. This means Mickey can't even come up with an excuse because he can't miss the 4th of July. 

.

Just like every other time he's been there the visit sucks ass. He had to spend his entire time with Kev the bartender. He's cool. Mickey likes him. Plus he's hilarious. He definitely occupies his time and distracts Mickey enough to forget where he is. 

Unfortunately Philip, Ian's older brother finds him an hour later and Mickey had to walk away before he decks the cocky fucker. Ian finds him smoking outside of the bar and kisses his neck. Mickey turns around with a smile. 

"Sup." 

"Wanna go?" Ian nods towards the road then starts walking. 

Mickey looks at the bar once before following his boyfriend. "The party is still going." He points out. 

"I know." Ian says knocking their shoulders together. "You know," Ian starts before licking his lips. "you don't always have to come with me. I can visit my family by myself." 

"What?"

"C'mon Mick. It's obvious you don't like them." 

" _They_ don't like me, Ian." 

Ian takes Mickey's left hand and kisses it. "You don't ever have to come back." He promises. 

Mickey just shakes his head. "Let's just fucking go home." If Ian doesn't know why he comes Mickey wont tell him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**4**

Mickey comes home at midnight on Saturday night. Ian is in bed but he's not asleep. He's got this irritating thing where he can't sleep unless his boyfriend is beside him. He smiles when he feels the bed dip and and arm go around his waist. He scrunches up his nose when he smells alcohol.

"You have fun?" He asks. 

Mickey chuckles. "Yeah. You know David's fucking crazy." 

Ian feels his heart drop. "You were with David?" 

"Yeah. Tried to get me to drink, couldn't believe I don't anymore." 

Ian turns around in Mickey's hold. "You reek of beer though." 

Mickey rubs his naked chest. "Yeah. Fucker tripped and drenched me with it." 

Ian turns back around so his back is to Mickey's chest again. He doesn't say anything but Mickey doesn't need him to. Ian doesn't like David. 

Mickey and David have been friends for years. But the other man is a casanova and he's wild. Two things that make Ian extremely uncomfortable. The redhead thinks that Mickey should stop hanging out with David. He has never directly said those words but he shows it every time he's around the guy. He ignores him, he's always sneering anytime David opens his mouth to say something. 

It's because of this that David stopped visiting them. If Mickey wants to hang out with him they meet elsewhere. 

"Doesn't David have a new boyfriend now?" Ian finally asks rubbing the hand on his waist. "What does that make, boyfriend number six this month?" 

"Yeah." Mickey replies kissing the back of Ian's neck. 

"Goodnight Mick." Ian whispers.

Shit. 

Now Mickey just knows he'll be dealing with a quiet Ian the next day. This _always_ fucking happens. Sometimes Mickey's thinks he shouldn't tell Ian when he hangs out with David because it always puts his boyfriend in a bad mood. But that would be lying and Mickey's not about that. Ian doesn't deserve that. 

But Mickey doesn't get it. So David is a player, so he's always on party mode. That doesn't mean that Mickey will start acting like him. Ian thinks David is a bad influence and he hates when Mickey has to hang out with him. But Mickey is how own man and would never let his friend influence him in any way. 

But Ian is so against the friendship, Mickey has been thinking maybe it's time to cut ties with the guy. They've been friends a long time but he makes Ian uncomfortable and Mickey's not okay with that anymore. 

So the next day he asks his friend to lunch. 

"He finally got to you, huh?" Is the only thing David says. 

"I love him man." 

                                              **`°`°`°**

Two months goes by where Ian doesn't hear the name David and his curiosity gets the best of him. So even though this is usually what he prefers he asks Mickey about it during dinner one night.  

"So umm," Ian puts a fried potato in his mouth and chews slowly. "I havent... you're not meeting up with David tonight?" He asks. 

Mickey looks at his boyfriend taken by surprise but he shakes his head. "Nah." 

Ian clears his throat. "Why...why not?" 

"People outgrow each other all the time Ian. It's not a big deal." Mickey says before getting up. "Ice cream for dessert?" 

Ian just nods once. "Yeah. Sounds good." 

 

                          **°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°**

 

**5**

Ian is watching National Geographic. He doesn't even know the name of the show but he's liking it so far. This guy rescues animals, treats them and gets them back in shape before letting them get adopted by suitable owners. He's watching this German Shepherd that is just coming around to his new owner and it leaves Ian in a solemn mood. 

He wants a dog so bad. He's wanted one for so long. But just like relocating it's one of those things that Mickey is really passionate about. He doesn't like pets, he has never owned a pet, and he thinks having a pet is stupid. Ian had suggested to get something small like a Maltese terrier but Mickey had been adamant about not getting any type of dog running around in their home. 

He hears the door close and he reaches for the remote, changing the channel quickly. 

"It was just a show with a bunch of fucking dogs. Don' gotta act like you were watching porn." Mickey says with a chuckle. 

Ian shrugs and gets up to receive his boyfriend. "Hey." 

"Hi." Mickey replies. He blinks up at Ian, waiting for what he knows is coming. 

"You won't even know it's here."

Mickey laughs stepping away from Ian. "It's a fucking dog Ian, whether it's the size of a cat or not it's still gonna be pretty hard to ignore its presence." 

Ian sighs already expecting that answer. "You want fast food for dinner? I don't feel like cooking today."  

                                                **°`°`°**

 Mickey is walking home from work one evening. Usually he takes the bus but he knows Ian isn't home yet so he has no hurry to get there. He walks by the park and watches family's playing, happily. Couples with their kids, couples with their kids and their animals. Their dogs. 

Ugh.

Mickey groans internally. They do look really happy. He watches one lesbian couple with a Golden retriever. They're sited on the grass as one of them rubs it's fur. She laughs every time it licks her face. 

Mickey can admit the three of them do make a pretty picture. It takes a while for him to realise he stopped walking. He shakes his head and starts moving again. Okay so maybe he can see the appeal. 

But Mickey isn't a dog person. Never has been. Not since he was a kid, and certainly not now that he's a grown man. The fact that Ian doesn't insist, makes Mickey want to give it to him. He brings it up once in a while and when Mickey says no, he let's it go and Mickey won't hear about the topic again until months later. Mickey continues to think about it and he wonders what's really stopping him from allowing his boyfriend to get a dog. Ian will look after it, they're settled, they've _been_ settled for two years now. Besides, it's not like Ian is asking for a kid.  

And most importantly, it will make Ian happy. 

So Mickey googles the closest dog shelter then changes courses. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ian is having the best week! Mickey actually got him a dog. His boyfriend the hater of all things pets actually went out and got Ian an adorable white dog that Ian is already 100% in love with. 

[Lilo](https://www.rover.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/klee-kai.jpg), like Ian named him is only five months old and has already gotten used to his new surroundings. He jumps around on the couches, and their bed, freely. And he greets them at the door when they come home. Even though Mickey picked Lilo out, he has yet to come around to him. But their new dog is adorable and Ian knows it's just a matter of time. 

Today is on his day off so Ian decides he will walk Lilo for longer than they usually do. He's just put a leash on Lilo when a text comes through his phone. His asshole boss wants him to come in even though it's on his day off. Ian has plans. To stay home and in front of the TV for the entire day. Just lazing around with Lilo all day. He was ready for this plan. He's not fucking going in.

Lilo stands on his hind legs excitedly, probing Ian to open the door so they can go for their usual walk. Ian picks up his leash and opens the door. He locks it, puts the keys in his pocket before unlocking his phone again. He send his boss a long text asking him to give someone else his shift. His boss refuses and tells him he will go off next week.

Ian directs Lilo towards the staircase as he replies to his boss. He tries to explain how the man needs to be understanding since Ian doesn't even take off days. He continues to text fervently as he and Lilo go down the stairs.  

He usually wraps Lilo's leash around his wrist several times because it's too long. But today he's distracted so he forgets to do it. Which is why he trips on it. Ian doesn't even know how it happens. One minute he's texting the next he's tumbling down the stairs and there's a sharp pain on his right leg. His back and his his left shoulder ache too but not as much as his right leg. 

Lilo whines and licks his face the more he keeps moaning in pain and breathing hard.  He's lying on the final three steps of the current staircase and it's furthering the ache in his back. So mastering all his strength, Ian uses his hands to drag himself till he's on a flat surface. Suddenly Ian's leg stops aching and he realises he must have gone numb. His leg is swollen a few inches above his ankle and it's fine as long as he doesn't move it. If he does there's excruciating pain so he doesn't move. Even when he finally sees where his phone landed. 

Its on a weekday so no one will be popping up any time soon. And even if they did, they will use the elevator. So basically, Ian is fucked unless he can reach his phone. Which he can't because he's pretty sure his leg is broken. 

"Lilo? Come here boy." Lilo gets up excitedly from where be was lying watching him and stands on his lap his tongue out and his tail wiggling. "I need you to get my phone for me can you do that?" The dog just looks at him before licking his face. "Shit." Ian curses. 

He glances at his phone that's on the next staircase. "Lilo fetch." Lilo stares at his hands waiting for him to throw what he's supposed to fetch. Fuck this is proving to be hard. "Fetch." Ian repeats pointing at his phone. 

The dog sits on his hind legs still waiting for Ian to throw something. Thankfully the phone rings and Lilo perks up before running towards it. Ian exhales in relief. Lilo knows how to fetch a ringing phone which proves to be very helpful at this point. The dog brings him the gadget and Ian wipes off the Lilo's spit before checking the call long. 

The missed call is from Carl. He will call him later. Right now he needs 911, and his boyfriend. He calls Mickey first. 

"Eye. Sup." For a second Ian forgets why he called when he hears the smile in Mickey's voice. 

"I need you to come home." 

"Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Ian smiles even as he winces front the pain that shoots up his leg. It seems the numbness is gone. 

"Ian!" He can hear the panic in Mickey's voice.

"I kind of fell down the stairs and I think my leg is broken." 

"Did you call 911?" 

"Not yet." 

"God dammit Ian, when you get hurt you call 911 first then call me! Hang up." Ian does as told. He then calls Mickey back once they confirm they're on their way. "Are they on their way?" Mickey asks as soon as he picks up. 

"Yeah." 

"Good. Good. I'm almost there." 

 

                      **`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°**

 

             The next few days after Ian leaves the hospital are weird. But good weird. Mickey takes the week off work to look after him. The redhead is on bed rest for the duration of this time since he did indeed break his leg.

Ian has dated Mickey for a long time so of course he knows Mickey loves him. They wouldn’t be together if he didn’t obviously. But on day six of him not being able to move or do anything for himself, makes him realize what a terrible mistake he’s made.

Mickey dotes on him. Fusses over him. Cooks for him. Bathes him. Makes sure Ian is warm at all times and that his leg is elevated like the doctor ordered. He stays by Ian's side whether he's watching movies or sleeping. Mickey doesn’t leave his side. Not even once. And his boyfriend’s action makes him reflect on his own.

All this time has been confiding in Lip and telling him that even after years of being together Mickey doesn’t show his affection. But now looking at his sleeping boyfriend Ian realizes that’s bullshit. Mickey stopped being afraid a long time ago, Ian is the one who never saw it. That’s when Ian realizes his mistake. His mistake is the fact that he has never noticed that Mickey goes above and beyond to show him how much he loves him. How much he cares and would do anything for Ian. So for him to have never picked up on it, makes him feel like a terrible boyfriend and it leads him to conclude he doesn’t deserve Mickey's love.

All of sudden things start making sense to Ian. The move, the ‘quitting’ of alcohol, Lilo, cutting ties with David all these this things were for his sake. Ian reaches forward to caress his sleeping boyfriend’s cheek. He feels a tear cascade down his face thinking of all the sacrifices Mickey made for him but Ian has never appreciated. He sniffs and it wakes up Mickey.

“What? What's wrong? Are you in pain?” Mickey asks already reaching for the pills. Ian grabs him and shakes his head. “What's wrong?” Mickey's asks.

“I'm sorry.” Ian whispers.

“What for?”  

More tears fall down Ian's face. “I know that…” Mickey helps wipe his tears. “I know that you love me as much as I love you, if not more.” Ian says. “I didn’t mean to make you feel unappreciated.”

“Ian.”

“I'm sorry about making us move. We can move back. And you can drink again, it's okay.”

“Ian stop.” Mickey says firmly. “Anything I have ever done, I don’t regret. I would do it all again in a fucking heartbeat.” He says softly making Ian's chest swell with emotion. “And we don’t have to move back I love it here.” Ian looks at him doubtfully. “I do.” Mickey smiles. “Besides, home is…Shit. I can't believe I'm about to sound this fucking corny but Ian, home is where _you_ are.”

Ian begins to sob loudly and Mickey pulls him into a hug, rubbing his back. “What? What did I say?” Mickey asks still trying to comfort him.

“That was so sweet Mick.” Ian says amidst his cries.

“Jesus Christ.” Mickey chuckles before pulling his emotional boyfriend closer.

“I love you.” Ian whispers.

“I love you too Ian.” Lilo whimpers from where he's sleeping on the foot of the bed. “You too Lola.” Mickey says.

Lilo barks at the same time Ian glares at Mickey his eyes teary. “Our dog’s name is Lilo. You need to learn is name. He's our child now.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Okay. My bad.” He stretches out his hand and Lilo walks forward so Mickey can scratch his scalp. “Good boy.” He says making Ian smile.

Ian settles in Mickey's arms and throws an arm across his stomach. “Thank you.” he whispers.

“Anytime.”

Ian smiles and he closes his eyes. He can already feel sleep coming on. It took him long enough for him to realize that Mickey cares. Took him long enough to notice the sacrifices his boyfriend made for him. Right before he falls asleep he vows to spend  the rest of their lives making it up to him. Because Mickey deserves all the appreciation in the world.


End file.
